The Legend of Ruby
Esta es una pokénovela, de aventura y comedia, OwO, asi que disfrutenla y COMENTEN!! Personajes Ruby: Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: El es un drogadicto aventurero que quiere ser narcotraficante el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon. (El ama a Sapphire). Sapphire: Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Ella es una stripper cordinadora que tiene solo dos dientes un gran talento con los pokemon, acompaña a Ruby en su aventura. Emerald: Archivo:Emerald Sprite.png: Es un invalido entrenador que quiere fumar droga al igual que Ruby ser el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon. Equipos Pokémon (Por Ahora) *Ruby: Archivo:Mudkip NB.png. *Sapphire: Archivo:Torchic NB.png. *Emerald: Archivo:Treecko NB.png. Episodio 1: Al fin Libre!! En un lugar estaba Ruby y llega Sapphire... Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Ho-ho-hola Sapphire!!... Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Hola Ruby, quieres besarme Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Qu-qu-que!!, con gusto -A punto de besarse Mama de Ruby: Ruby!! Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Grrr!!, que!! -Al estar en silencio Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Vamos de nuevo -De nuevo a punto de besarse Mama de Ruby: Ruby!! Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Grrrr!! que c_jon quieres!! -En silencio Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Vale, besemosnos cuanto antes!! Mama de Ruby: Ruuubyyyy!! Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Me parto mi or_o imaginario, pero que p_ta quieres!! -Ruby se despierta y se da cuenta de que es un sueño Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Ewe, ho-ho-hola mamá, jejeje (What the Fuckin' Shit!!) Mama de Ruby: ¬_¬, bueno Ruby, tienes que ir donde el violador Profesor Abrelagrande Abedul, para que te de tu Pokémon. Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Ahhh!!, si!!, voy a llegar tarde!! *Ya en el Laboratorio Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Profesor Abedul!! -P_jeandose en la Oscuridad Archivo:Profesor Abedul Sprite.gif: P_ta, pero vienes en el peor momento!! Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: ¬_¬, solo quiero mi pokémon Archivo:Profesor Abedul Sprite.gif: Bueno, a cual prefieres: Archivo:Treecko NB.png: Al Lagarto Drogadicto. (Fuma de una rama!!) Archivo:Torchic NB.png: Al Pollito Gay. (Es un Pollosexual). Archivo:Mudkip NB.png: O al Pez (O lo que sea que es) Antisocial. (Tiene como 17 cuentas de de Facebook, entre ellas una llamada Anonimous) Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Prefiero al Antisocial .-. -De la nada sale Sapphire Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Ja!!, Papá, dame los 10.000 poke, jejeje, sabia que Ruby iba a cojer a Mudkip. Archivo:Profesor Abedul Sprite.gif: ¬¬, bueno..., ten aqui y tambien el Torchic que querias ¬¬, ah si y Ruby , podrias ir junto con Sapphire? Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Cl-cl-claro!! Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Bueno, vamonos!!!, pero primero avisale a tu mama Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Vale... -En la casa Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: genial!! mamá me voy de viaje!!, y tu no vas a ir jajaja Mamá de Ruby: ¬_¬, bueno vete, le vendere esta casa a la Mafia Rusa, bye Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Chao!! Continuara... Episodio 2: Raaaaro... :3 Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Hola mundo!! este es un nuevo... -Le cae una sarten en la cabeza Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: >=()- WTF!!, quien c_ño hiso eso!! -DrkWolf-: Fui yo!! :3 Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: ¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬ Para que p_ta me hiciste eso, y donde esta Sapphire!! -DrkWolf-: Ya lo veras, jeejje, me voy -Sale un ladron y se la m_te a Ruby Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: O.O Me c_go en tu cara, Drk!! -DrkWolf-: Ahh, si (Con voz desafiante) -Sale Sapphire y un Terrorista esta atras de ella Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Buenoooo TT_TT, has lo que quieras TT_TT, pero no le hagas nada a ella... -DrkWolf-: Mmmmmm, bien :3, y sigamos la trama del episodio ¬¬ -Ya con la trama del episodio En la Ruta 1... Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Sapphire!!, donde c_ños estas!! Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Ahhh, aqui, estaba c_gando *Ruby la esta viendo Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: O.O (Viendo la c_gadera atras de Sapphire) Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Aqui huele raro, no crees Ruby?? Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: ¬_¬ (Loca) -Por el camino viene la mamá de Sapphire Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Viene mi mamá!!, me voy a esconder, ella no sabe que me voy de aventura!! Mamá de Sapphire: Hola Ruby, que estas haciendo?? Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Lujuriando a su hija Estoy de viaje, voy a recorrer todo Hoenn (A que algunos no lo sabian :3) Mamá de Ruby: bueno, Ruby, espero que consigas lo que quieres, por otro lado esta Sapphire, la encontre fumando droga. -Se va la mamá de Sapphire Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Ufffff, casi me encuentra mi mamá, bueno, sigamos hacia el pueblo más cercano. -Al estar en Pueblo Escaso Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Oye Sapphire, mira esas siluetas, parece que estan ocultando algo, los seguimos?? Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Oki :3 -En la Ruta 103 Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Quien es ese de cabello loco?? Archivo:Blast.png: Buajaja!!, ahora con mi nueva creacion sere el gobernante de todos los pokémon y todos me obedeceran!!. Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Esta loco O.O Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Que marca de Droga usa?? Archivo:Blast.png: Sal!!, Dark Z jejeje - Sale DarkZ de la pokébola Archivo:DarkZ.png: Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggg!! Archivo:Blast.png: DarkZ es una creacion mia, lo hice al fusionar en ADN de Zekrom con el de Tyranitar, bueno DarkZ, mmmmm usa CañonElectro contra esos dos chicos que fisgonean jejeje. Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Quee!!, imposible, nos descubrio!! Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Bueno, tendremos que pelear y descubrir que fuma y ver la manera de ganarle a ese maniatico, sal Mudkip!! y usa Pistola Agua!! Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Yo tambien peleo!!, sal Homosex Torchic!! y usa Ascuas!! Archivo:DarkZ.png: Deeeeeekrommmmm!! (Jajaja pringaos eso no me saca ni m_erda del cu_lo) Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Ahhhh Diablos!! Archivo:Blast.png: Jajaja DarkZ!!, usa HiperGolpe (Nuevo ataque al igual que CañonElectro). -Les cae a Ruby y a Sapphire debilitando a sus pokémon Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Ahhh!!, solo me queda una cosa por hacer -Ruby empezo a fumar Droga Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: "¬_¬, pues yo si tengo algo que hacer, -DrkWolf-!! -DrkWolf-: ¬¬What¬¬ Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: nesecito que cambies el guion de la Pokenovela!! -DrkWolf-: CAMBIARLO!!, si ustedes moriran en esta escena y un perro les pondra fertilizante en la cara xD Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: ¬¬, cambiala y te dare algo a cambio -DrkWolf-: Mmmmm, bueno dame 10.000 poke y ya tu sabes que jejeje. Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: O.O , mmmmm-mis 10.000 poke no!! -DrkWolf-: Bueno, entonces NADA!! Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Bu-bu-bueno o.o, hare todo lo que quieres, o.o -DrkWolf-: Ok, ah y nos vemos esta noche :D. Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: O.O Libreto de The Legend of Ruby *El Fumadroga y la prostituta Ruby y Sapphire llegaron a Pueblo Escaso *--------------------------------------- *--------------------------------------- *--------------------------------------- *Y murieron por el ataque de DarkZ Y al parecer DarkZ se rebelo contra el cientifico (lo llamare Blast). *DarkZ se unio al equipo de Ruby (Al parecer Ruby fumaba mejor droga). Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: O.O Lol... -Mientras tanto con Blast Archivo:Blast.png: Da-darkZ!! que haces, (tendre que escapar) -Blast lanzo una capsula de escape hacia Nuevo México y se fue. Archivo:Ruby Sprite.png: Siiiii!!, oh yeah (Enseñando el c_lo) Archivo:Sapphire Sprite.png: Lol, bueno, Ruby tenemos que ir a la Ruta 102 Continuara... Episodio 3: Tengo un Legendario (O algo asi) y ustedes no!! (Enseñando el c_lo) Comentarios Comentar es importante (C_gar tambien lo es) * * * * by Sprite.png]]:*